


Super

by prenope



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ghost!Bill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prenope/pseuds/prenope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, and I mean SHORT fic about Dipper thinking he has superpowers after Bill catches an object flying towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super

Dipper, reading through the journal, never saw the baseball coming. But Bill did. And when Dipper raised his hand to wave at the person who had yelled his name, not realizing he was about to get a concussion, Bill grabbed the ball before it hit dipper and dropped it to the ground. Dipper looked up after he heard the people shouting. Gideon ran over and shouted “Dipper! You just stopped that ball mid-air! How did you do that!” Dipper shrugged his shoulders. “ I don’t know.” Gideon quickly thought for a second. ‘ Ah! Hey Dipper, how about you try and lift that can with your mind!” Dipper looked over at the discarded can of soda, and concentrated heavily. Bill floated over, and lazily lifted the can into the air. Amidst the shouts and the people congratulating Dipper on his newly found “supernatural powers’, Bill smirked. Once Dipper found out how he had helped him, he was SO getting laid.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on Pinterest, and anyone who wants to is welcome to continue the story, because it isn't really my idea.], although please do message me if you decide to.


End file.
